tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods of the Void
Just as with the Gods of Order, the Gods of the Void did not come first. First came the universe and the planes of existence, then came Order and Void, unique entities that immediately began to dominate the cosmos, fighting one another. Order created the first gods, his children to help him create and organize the seething, roiling mess that was the Void. Each time the universe became ordered the holdings of the Void became smaller, his very existence coming under threat. Finally, Void created his own sons and daughters, binding them together in unholy marriages. Each had their own children, and with their help the Void has slowed the advance of Order and even reversed the tide in some parts of the Expanse. Major Gods of the Void Drengone & Silarda The 1st son and daughter of Void -Children: Frezlor (The Planner and Designer) Sendince (Head of Religion) Visicus & Rendicus (Twin brothers, The Shadow Lords, Masters of the Dark Weave) Goremag & Cursolia The 2nd son and daughter of Void -Children: Plague (God of Disease and Sickness) Moreogh (Lord of Decadence and Greed) Ceygoth (Lord of the Corrupted Mind) Drenon & Nialana The 3rd pairing of the Void -Children: Tyonian (The Seeker) Narlexis (Goddess of Strife) Frezlor & Narlexis -Children: Wrathilon (Champion of the Void) Desedus (God of Death and Undeath) Tyonian & Sendince -Children: Ernectus (Lord of the Black Sun) Zarlina (The Temptress and Betrayer) Asamondus (God of the Eternal Night) Lesser Gods of the Void = The Goblin Gods Krol: Known as the One Toothed God, Krol is in fact a lesser god of the Void that created Goblinkin in his image during the first Void Invasion and has since become one of the main watcher gods that deals with the campaign to subjugate Aggal for the Void's cosmic dominion. He comes to his chosen in dreams and visions as a massive black skinned hobgoblin with one large tooth jutting up from his lower lip with black burning eyes and rigid, spiked armor as dark as midnight. Waacht: Waacht was once a Hobgoblin king who during the time when the dwarves slept beneath the mountains after the end of the First Void Invasion, carved out a large goblin ruled empire in the northern expanses of Aggal. He was a chosen of Krol and was endowed with great strength and fortitude and long life. However, when the dwarves awoke and rebuilt their own empire, they killed Waacht in a large battle that shattered the goblin empire. However, Waacht was not forgotten and Krol raised him as a demigod upon his death. While not a fully fledged god of the Void, Waacht is the most powerful Hobgoblin ever born. The Gods of the Urks Urk'Ay: During the first Void Invasion, Urk'ay, a lesser god of Chaos Urk'ay entered Aggal and found the fledgling race of Urks and brought them into the fold of the Void, they then took their name Urk from Urk'ay. He is seen in dreams and visions by urk shamans and priests as a massive grotesque urk with yellowish fetid skin, gargantuan arms and hateful red eyes. Dar'Mar: The battle god of the Urks, Dar'Mar is another lesser god of the Void that instilled in the Urkish-kind the fanatical, bloodthirsty violence that permeates nearly every portion of urk life and culture. He is venerated by all urks, but especially warriors who call his name at the charge of battle, hoping for blood and death and a glorious demise. His symbol is a black fist with long vicious claws and a metal spike protruding out of his center knuckle. Unna: A rarity among Void gods are female figures, and Unna stands out as the one of the urks. She is a goddess of strife, death, and dark magic. She is a lesser goddess under the command of Viscus and Rendicus the chief Void deities that rule and maintain the Shadow Weave. She is the god between between her urk worshippers (mainly shaman, shadowcasters) and the masters of the Shadow Weave, empowering the urks with crude dark magic. The God of the Skitterers Susstuss: The only deity the Skitterers worship outside of the direct Void gods, is a lesser god who is deemed the one to create the Skitterer race during the First Void Invasion, giving rise to the plague of their kind. He is seen as a monstrous humanoid creature completely made of black rats. The God of the Ogres Irussh: Known as the Grinning God, Irussh is a god of consumption, said to devour both Void and Order and stands against both. The ogre clans all revere Irussh and burn offerings alive to appease his appetite. Ogres raid other peoples to both sate their deep lust for blood and to gain captives to offer to their god. His form is that of a mouth with hundreds of teeth attached to stubby arms and fat legs. Darkling Gods Skalz: A lesser god of the Void, Skalz sought escape from the eternal torments inflicted upon him by his stronger siblings, Skalz entered the world through the Void Portal and fled to the deep recesses of the world, corrupting and mutating a small group of intelligent creatures. In time they became known as Darklings, crafty, sinister creatures of the dark who with their quick intelligence and the power of Skalz they carved out an empire in the fallen and forgotten halls of the Myglion. While chaotic, the Darklings are not all evil, nor is their god. They have a hatred for all races of the Void because of their god's feelings against his siblings. The Darklings have also not harmed the ancient Myglion halls in any way, preferring not to anger the great Dwarven Gods. In fact most ancient relics of the Myglion that have been recovered were first found by Darklings before being handed over to dwarfs in trade. Skalz has full presence in the world, his full form being trapped in the world after the fall of the Void Portals and as such rules his people personally. His form is of a short, skinny creature burning in black flames with eyes of flaming purple. Dassa: The child of Skalz, she is crafty, highly intelligent and has created a crude type of magic that the Darklings use as they have a natural aversion to the Shadow Weave, or the powers of Order. She rules next to her father and was the first to introduce the idea of working with Order against the forces of the Void, or at least working behind the scenes to sabotage the workings of the Void. Her from is a feminine version of her father, yet her flames burn an emerald green and her eyes burn black. The God of Gnolls Tioic: When Tioic was called through the Dark Portal he joined hordes of Daemons and at their head crushed several civilizations barely rising from their dirty past. When the war came to a dramatic and crashing end, the Dark Portal was destroyed, sending the daemonic horde blasting back from whence they came, and trapping Tioic within Aggal, his power slowly ebbing away over time of imprisonment. Unable to act, and bound by the will of the Universe, Tioic instead used his energies in creating a creature that could enact his will upon Aggal. Using lingering daemonic blood and essence, Tioic crafted the gnoll. A vicious, and voracious species. Hyena-like in the image of their god. As a prolific race, the Gnolls were able to spread across much of the world. With their god granting power to chosen champions they even became a threat to meager races still recovering from the First Void Invasion of Aggal. Tioic loves carnage and while he can no longer revel in it as much as he used to, he can live through his children. He is skeptical of magic, but allows some Gnollish seers to wield magic in his name. His main boons are gifted to warriors of renown, along with armaments that enhance their ferocity.